Christmas Special
by KNDnumbuh007
Summary: a christmas special requested by Darthwill 3, kuki is freezing cold and asks to borrow his sweatshirt. what will come of this?


**Just a Christmas special that darthwill3 requested for. It was her idea I just wrote the story, so anyways this will be the only chapter. So I hope you enjoy! **

Christmas was coming and of course, which meant trouble for the KND. Frost was on the wood, lack of heat, no warm food... It wasn't all that bad eating ice cream all the time, but if you wanted hot chocolate, you'd have to go home and get some because power was limited in winter time in the tree house.

Kuki was bundled up in 5 blankets and thinking. _"This is worse than home."_ She was curled up in a ball trying to retain as much body heat as she could. Wally came in with a snuggie **(love those things XD)** and yelled. "Why the crud can't we turn up the heater?"

Kuki sighed. "Numbuh 1's orders." How she wished she could whack Nigel.

"That's stupid!"

"It's so cold, there wasn't enough blankets for my rainbow monkeys!" Kuki complained.

"How awful..." Wally said sarcastically.

Kuki didn't realize it was his sarcastic attitude because she started talking more and more which made Wally slap himself mentally and think. _"How do I get myself into these messes?"_

So he sat down and watched whatever Kuki was watching, which surprisingly, wasn't rainbow monkey's... It was cop chases. Wally stopped her. "Numbuh 3, why are you watching this?"

"Rainbow monkeys aren't on till later and it's funny to watch the people run."

Wally was actually interested, so he turned toward the screen until he heard Kuki teeth clank. He thought nothing of it until it got louder and finally, he yelled. "Will you be quiet for one cruddy minute?"

Kuki's lip quivered. "I-I'm sorry numbuh 4... It's just so cold. I couldn't help it." she had tears in her eyes.

Wally groaned. "Here..." he took off his sweatshirt to give to Kuki which, she gladly wore.

"Better?" he asked trying to bundle himself with the snuggie.

She nodded and smiled and felt insanely warm, but Wally was freezing, Kuki suddenly felt bad. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine." Wally said trying to be the tough guy.

"No, you're not, you got goosebumps." Kuki pulled up his sleeve to show, but he shoved her hand away.

"Just wear the sweatshirt and be happy, okay?" he grumbled.

Silence over took the room and Kuki was poking Wally's stomach with her toe. Wally was getting irritated and he questioned. "What the crud are you doing?"

"Feeling your tummy."

"Why?"

"To see if it's squishy, it's not though. It's hard" Wally went suddenly red as Kuki poked at his abs.

"Well... Ummm..." Wally didn't know how exactly to respond to that but just ignore her.

Kuki came closer and leaned her head on his shoulder. "You're cold. Lemme help."

Wally felt extremely uncomfortable. "I don't help from you, girly." He was moving to the other side of the couch.

"But you're cold, I can feel it. Just come close to me and you'll be warmer." she scooted closer and closer until Wally finally fell off the couch.

"Wally!" Kuki gasped. "Are you okay?"

Wally's blush didn't go away, he didn't know what to be more embarrassed about- Falling off, or Kuki talking about his abs. Wally rubbed his head. "I'm fine." Wally sat up.

Kuki poked his abs. "Look! A 6 pack!" she never seen that before and just kept poking. "Wally, are you eating right?"

Wally looked down to see his snuggie fell off his front. "Yes!" he snapped. "Now quit poking me!" Wally was crawling backwards until he hit the side of the opening that leads to another room.

Kuki ran over and helped him up. "Jeeze, Wally, you're really klutzy today."

"It doesn't help with you coming close to me."

"Oh, clusterphobic?" she asked.

"What?" Wally asked. "What's custardphobic?"

"Clusterphobic, and it's when you need space. But on missions you never really seemed to care about that, though."

"Now I do."

Kuki got suddenly excited as she looked up. "Guess what, Wally?" she pointed to the top of the opening. "Look what we're under!"

Wally was nervous to look up to see a dangling mistletoe. "Now who the crud put that there? Who is writing this junk anyways?"

Then an imaginary slap hit him. "What the crud?" Wally looked around.

"What was that?" asked Kuki looking around as well.

"I have no idea..."

"So, Wally..."

"No! No way! Never going to happen! Nu-uh! Nope! Not in-" then Kuki kissed his cheek and walked away like it was nothing.

"I thought you were going to kiss me on the lips?" Wally asked a little red in the face.

Kuki turned around. "No, unless you want me, too."

"No... That's okay..." suddenly Wally didn't feel so cold anymore.

**That's all folks! Hope you thought it was funny with some cuteness! And don't forget to vote on my poll! :3**


End file.
